Une histoire de fumée
by Coquillette
Summary: Petit OS pour tous ceux qui sont obligés d'assouvir leur envie sur le trottoir. YAOI


**Titre : Une histoire de fumée**

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas

Couple : Heero/Duo

Genre : Petit OS protestataire

**Note** : Exemple de ce qui peut sortir d'un esprit privé de son vice !!!

**

* * *

**

Par un froid matin d'hiver, un très beau jeune homme fait les cent pas sur un bout de trottoir de la rue Saint Denis dans le 1er arrondissement de Paris.

Il sort un instant de sa morosité pour saluer Ursule qu'il croise tous les matins depuis deux semaines. Duo Maxwell, puisque c'est ainsi que s'appelle ce beau jeune homme, est quelqu'un de très sociable. Il est capable de parler à n'importe qui, de n'importe quoi.

Mais il a une attirance particulière pour les personnes bizarres et décalées qui sont monnaie courante dans ce quartier. Ursule en fait partie sans aucun doute. Déjà grand de nature, environ 1m90, il est perché sur des bottes qui lui arrivent sous les genoux, avec des talons compensés d'au moins 20 cm. Sa silhouette, de l'acabit d'un haricot vert extra-fin, est moulée dans une tenue de vinyle noire extra collante, agrémentée de jolies ceintures de cuir style sado maso. Ses yeux sont cernés d'épais traits de khôl noir charbon et mis en valeur par d'immenses faux cils et ses cheveux blonds platine sont dressés tout droit sur sa tête, ce qui le rehausse encore de cinq bons centimètres. Sans oublier la touche finale, un beau rouge à lèvre carmin qui ressort sur une peau d'une blancheur laiteuse.

En résumé, on ne peut pas le rater !

- Salut Ursule, ben dit donc tu finis tard aujourd'hui !

- Ouais y'a des clients du club qui voulaient pas dégager, j'te jure, y z'étaient bourrés comme des coings et y voulaient pas croire qui z'habitaient pas ici ! Et toi, toujours accro à ton bout de trottoir ?

- Ben je peux pas vraiment faire autrement ! Mais on a négocié avec Amar, tu sais le turc qui tient le bistrot du coin, maintenant on peut s'installer dans sa terrasse couverte et il nous compte la conso au prix du bar, c'est déjà mieux pour l'hiver.

- Ouais, il est sympa Amar. Bon je te laisse car j'ai besoin de sommeil sinon je vais être tout fripé ce soir ! A plus Duo.

- A plus Ursule !

Duo rigole tout seul en voyant la tête effarée des passants qui croisent Ursule, droit comme un i et la tête dans les nuages.

Il avise alors le vieux Grégoire qui fait sa tournée habituelle avec des gros sacs de grains pour nourrir les pigeons du quartier. Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'arrête, une centaine d'oiseaux se précipitent sur lui sous le regard effaré des badauds qui ont peur de se prendre une chiure sur la tête.

- Salut Grégoire, comment vont les pigeons ce matin ?

- Il m'en manque un, je suis sur que c'est encore un coup des flics ! Je file sur la place pour voir si je le retrouve.

- D'accord, bonne journée, si je vois ton pigeon, je lui dis où tu es.

- T'es gentil Duo, bonne journée.

Duo sourit bêtement en pensant qu'il adore vraiment ce quartier, puis fouille dans ses poches pour trouver le badge magnétique qui lui permet de rentrer dans son lieu de torture quotidienne : son boulot. Sa recherche devient frénétique, non c'est pas vrai, il n'a pas encore oublié son badge sur le bureau ? Et il commence une longue litanie de récriminations contre :

- ces députés à la con qui votent des lois débiles qui t'empêchent de fumer dans ton bureau même si t'es tout seul et que tu peux tuer que la plante verte, qu'est d'ailleurs déjà morte à cause de la pollution qui tue bien plus de monde que la clope ;

- ce patron tellement radin qu'il veut même pas installer un espace fumeur alors qu'il est pété de tunes et que c'est sûr que lui il fume des gros cigares de cuba dans son bureau et que personne peut rien lui dire parce que c'est le patron ;

- ce gardien qu'est toujours en train de traîner dans les étages juste au moment où lui il veut rentrer et qu'il a pas son badge qui lui permet d'ouvrir la porte et de prendre l'ascenseur.

- l'injustice de la vie ;

- la hausse du prix de la pomme de terre…

Il est tellement pris par ses soucis existentiels qu'il n'a pas remarqué l'homme qui l'observe depuis un moment, en fait depuis l'arrivée d'Ursule, et qui finit par lui adresser la parole.

- Vous travaillez ici ?

- Ben évidemment, vous croyez quoi, que je fais le trottoir ?

- J'avoue que j'ai hésité un moment…

Duo n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à la manière dont il devait prendre cette réponse que l'homme a déjà badgé et qu'il lui tient manifestement la porte. Il s'empresse donc de rentrer en marmonnant un merci.

Ils se postent tous les deux devant l'ascenseur. La société de service en traduction « Wing trad », dans laquelle Duo est engagé en CDD depuis deux mois, occupe les trois derniers étages de l'immeuble. Il s'est placé un peu en retrait pour pouvoir observer à loisir le malotru au muscle zygomatique coincé qui lui a permis d'entrer.

Le verdict est « plutôt canon »… Il pourrait même rentrer dans la catégorie suprême « vachement à mon goût ». Des yeux d'un bleu électrisant, légèrement en amande, des cheveux noirs en bataille et un corps d'Apollon. Mais, MAIS (soupir), un détail cloche. Il est habillé en jean et il est aussi classe que s'il portait un costume sur mesure. Et ça c'est pas normal ! Duo a toujours eu une méfiance instinctive pour ces hommes qui sont capables de sortir du lit en toute élégance alors que toi tu ressembles à la créature de Frankenstein. Ils ne sont pas humains ces gars là ! Ha oui, il faut préciser que Duo est gay.

Il est ramené sur terre par la voix grave de l'objet de ses pensées et il s'aperçoit qu'il l'attend dans l'ascenseur.

- Vous prenez racine ou alors vous m'indiquez votre étage ?

- Heu quatrième, merci.

L'inconnu canon, mais mal bais… heu ! aimable, passe son badge puis appuie sur le 4 et le 6. Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, pense Duo. C'est un Directeur. La société est en effet peuplée selon la hiérarchie sociale classique : au quatrième les grouillots dont il fait partie, au cinquième les traducteurs, force vive de la boite et gna,gna,gna… et au sixième le Directeur Général, entouré de sa cour, soit les Directeurs. Pour sa part, il ne connaît que la Directrice des ressources humaines, une blonde à l'air pincée, au cul étroit et au nom à coucher dehors avec un billet de logement « Peacecraft », non mais je te jure !!!! Tu parles qu'elle veut la paix, c'est une vraie pétasse. Duo sort de son monde quand il réalise que Dieu lui parle…

- Il y a longtemps que vous travaillez pour WT (prononcé dobel you ti) ?

_Qu'est- ce que ça peut te faire frimeur ?_

- Non, deux mois.

- Ha, c'est pour ça que je ne vous connais pas, j'étais aux States.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a le blaireau ? Il a peur que je n'ai pas compris qu'il était VIP ou il veut que je sache qu'il parle anglais. Chiche que je lui répond en américain que j'en ai rien à foutre et que je parle sûrement mieux que lui vu que ma mère est une New Yorkaise pure souche. Non Duo, pense que tu es en CDD et que tu dois payer ton loyer._

- Et ben, ils ont dû être drôlement tristes de vous perdre les ricains !

Le canon reste sans voix devant l'incongruité de cette remarque et Duo est tout content de lui avoir cloué le bec. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, la voix de l'ascenseur (et oui, il parle et il est du genre féminin, Duo l'a d'ailleurs baptisé Cunégonde) annonce « quatrième étage ». Duo sort en lançant un « bonne journée » très décontracté.

Comme il n'a toujours pas de badge, il est obligé de sonner et c'est son copain Quatre, excité comme une puce qui vient lui ouvrir.

- Duo, situation de crise. Réunion chez Amar à 10H00.

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Quatre est déjà reparti en courant, sans doute pour prévenir le reste des employés. Il sourit en pensant à la fougue du délégué syndical de l'entreprise qui ne perd pas une occasion de lancer ses foudres contre la Direction. Quatre, en dehors d'être un beau blond au visage d'ange et aux yeux turquoise, adore préparer des plans pour obliger la Direction à accorder de nouveaux avantages aux salariés. Ils se sont tout de suite bien entendu et ils sont désormais amis comme cochons, mais sans aucune ambiguïté car Quatre sort avec Trowa Barton le Directeur de l'informatique. Ennemis le jour et intimes le soir ! Duo n'a jamais rencontré Trowa mais il paraît que c'est un beau châtain aux yeux émeraude et à la coiffure très bizarre.

Duo en soupirant se dirige vers son bureau pour faire son passionnant travail : réceptionner les demandes des clients, vérifier le planning puis, après accord du traducteur, envoyer le devis pour le travail demandé. La WT est spécialisée dans le juridique et l'informatique et travaille surtout sur des traductions anglaises, chinoises et japonaises. Sa devise : un travail parfait et le respect des délais.

Ce que Duo ne sait pas, c'est que quelqu'un l'observe avec attention.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Heero Yuy, Directeur Général de la WT, déguste son premier café dans son immense bureau qui donne d'un coté sur la place des innocents et de l'autre sur la petite cour intérieure située au milieu des bureaux en forme de U.

Il observe plus particulièrement une fenêtre derrière laquelle un jeune homme vient de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur pour commencer sa journée. Il ne connaît pas son nom mais il l'a rencontré sur le trottoir ce matin et c'est un de ses employés.

Heero Yuy est toujours honnête et il doit l'avouer, ce jeune homme lui a fait une forte impression et c'est rare. En règle général, l'espèce humaine l'indiffère plutôt et il a consacré sa vie au travail car il a l'habitude d'être le meilleur en tout. Aujourd'hui, il est riche, reconnu par la société et pourtant ce matin, il a été déstabilisé par un de ses employés.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi et ça l'énerve. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, un visage en cœur, une bouche adorable avec une moue boudeuse inimitable et surtout de grands yeux rieurs qui brillent comme l'améthyste dont ils ont la couleur. Mais ça ne suffit pas, des beaux mecs, il y en a plein ! Sa longue natte, étonnante pour un homme, qui bat sur un postérieur craquant… Sa joie de vivre, sa capacité à discuter et à se faire apprécier par tout le monde… Le fait qu'il n'ait pas du tout l'air d'être impressionné par le charisme et l'autorité naturelle que tout le monde lui reconnaît… Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui fait que ce garçon est unique, mais il le veut et Heero Yuy atteint toujours ces objectifs.

Il en est là de ses réflexions lorsque sa DRH, Réléna Peacecraft, fait irruption dans son bureau après avoir frappé un coup sans attendre de réponse.

- Bonjour, Heero, comment vas-tu ? Ton voyage c'est bien passé ? Tu es vraiment magnifique, quel dommage que tu sois toujours trop timide pour me demander de sortir avec toi ! Tu sais les vieilles histoires comme quoi, il ne faut pas mélanger travail et vie privée, c'est dépassé. Regarde Quatre et Trowa, ils gèrent très bien…

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- A part toi, je suppose ?

- Hn

- Je viens juste de te prévenir que je suis allée à une formation hier et on risque gros à laisser les employés fumer sur le trottoir. S'ils ont un accident, on pourrait être responsable et avoir de gros problèmes, j'ai donc fait passer une note de service ce matin pour prévenir tout le monde que c'était désormais interdit. Je te préviens juste par politesse car vu ma popularité, tu sais que tout le monde m'adore, et mon statut dans l'entreprise, personne n'aura l'idée de remettre cette décision en cause.

- Tu as réalisé des embauches récemment ? demande Heero qui n'a strictement rien à battre de ce que Réléna raconte en lui agressant le conduit auditif.

- Non… Enfin juste un CDD pour faire les devis, un certain Duo Maxwell, car tu sais que Manuela est en congé maternité, il paraît que c'est une fille, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas ressembler à son père…

- Duo Maxwell, tu dis ? Il fait l'affaire ?

- Tu rigoles ! Il est surqualifié, licencié en droit et il parle couramment le japonais et l'anglais.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il accepté ce poste sans intérêt pour lui ?

- Parce que le marché du travail est super dur, qu'il n'a pas d'expérience et qu'il doit payer son loyer et que je suis une petite futée qui a su en profiter !

- Une imbécile oui !

- Pardon ?

- Non rien, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

- Je te sens tendu, tu ne veux pas un petit massage avant que je parte ? Tu sais je suis très douée et ceux à qui j'en ai fait…

- MERCI Réléna, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. DEHORS !!!

En la regardant partir, il se demande pourquoi il a embauché cette purge. Ha oui, parce son père est le meilleur ami du sien !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A 10H00 pétante chez Amar, une quarantaine de personnes, soit la moitié de l'effectif de WT, est réunie. Ce sont ces être infâmes, honnis par la société, montrés du doigt par les bien pensants et rejetés de tous les lieux publics : des fumeurs. Quatre, monté sur une chaise prend la parole.

- Camarades, cette fois la Rélécerbère est allée trop loin ! Passe encore qu'elle veuille minuter nos pauses pipi sans vouloir tenir compte des éventuels dérangements intestinaux qui peuvent être une bonne excuse, ou qu'elle nous limite à deux cafés par jour parce qu'ils sont gratuits et que ça pourrait ruiner la WT. Mais là, elle veut nous enchaîner, nous priver de notre liberté fondamentale de descendre fumer une cigarette. C'est de l'aliénation pure et simple ! Il n'y a pas à négocier : retrait pur et simple de cette note de service ou c'est la grève !

A ces mots, des applaudissements éclatent sous les bâches de plastiques qui délimitent la terrasse « paradis des fumeurs » du quartier. Tout le monde bat des mains en cadence, les employés de la WT bien sur, les serveurs qui rigolent et des touristes égarés là qui ne comprennent rien mais veulent faire couleur locale. Quelques touristes japonais les prennent même en photo. Wufeï Chang, le traducteur chinois monte à son tour sur une chaise.

- C'est une injustice, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans réagir, il faut nommer une délégation qui ira porter nos revendications à la Direction. J'y vais avec Quatre, qui d'autre se joint à nous, c'est une question d'honneur !

L'enthousiasme retombe un peu, faire la révolution au café c'est une chose mais affronter le redoutable Heero Yuy en est une autre ! Quatre tourne son regard suppliant vers Duo appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur.

Ce dernier réfléchit rapidement, c'est vrai qu'il a besoin de ce boulot, mais il en a marre d'être Scoubidou, celui qui a peur et ne peut réussir un coup d'éclat que par hasard. Ouais, il veut être Superman, mais sans le collant ridicule !

- D'accord, je viens avec vous affronter le monstre dans sa tanière.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A 14H00 pétantes, Quatre passe avec Wufeï chercher Duo. Ce dernier, en prenant Cunégonde pour monter au sixième n'en mène pas large et il se demande comment il va persuader son propriétaire de lui faire crédit une fois qu'il aura été viré. Finalement, il est pas si mal Scoubidou !

En rentrant dans le bureau, il se sent encore plus mal en découvrant qu'Heero Yuy n'est autre que le canon de ce matin. C'est pas possible, comment fait ce type, il est encore plus beau et ses yeux cobalt restent rivés aux miens. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça… Duo se sent rapetisser, c'est possible ça de perdre cinq centimètres sous un regard qui glace ? Oui, c'est bien connu, le froid fait rétrécir. Il entend à peine Quatre, soutenu par Wufeï, exposer leurs revendications et il ne reprend conscience qu'en entendant la voix d'Heero, c'est trop, même sa voix est sexy.

- Bien Monsieur Winner, je pense que vos revendications sont acceptables et je vous demande de me laisser jusqu'à demain pour prendre une décision.

Duo s'aperçoit alors au glapissement strident qui s'élève d'un coin de la pièce que Peacecraft est présente et que le bureau est vraiment immense.

- Mais enfin Heero, tu ne peux pas revenir sur cette décision, c'est mettre l'entreprise en danger, complètement inconscient…

- Merci Réléna, Tu peux disposer.

Elle quitte la pièce en toisant Quatre et en jetant un regard particulièrement vicieux à Duo qui se dit qu'il ne coupera pas à un licenciement.

- Messieurs, j'ai été ravi de votre visite et je ne doute pas trouver une solution qui convienne à tout le monde.

Duo soulagé commence un repli stratégique vers la porte lorsque la voix de son patron l'interpelle.

- Monsieur Maxwell, j'aimerai vous dire deux mots…

_En fait, moi je préférerais disparaître, tiens une fenêtre, si je sautais ? Je suis Superman après tout !_

- Oui Monsieur.

Des gouttes de sueur format manga coulent dans le dos de Duo quand il voit le regard inquiet que lui lance Quatre en sortant.

- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, lui intime Heero en désignant le canapé de cuir fauve qui meuble un coin de la pièce.

Heero vient s'asseoir près de lui et reprend la parole.

- Alors Monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes prêt à faire grève pour pourvoir continuer à fumer, c'est courageux pour un CDD.

_Il veut jouer à Tom et Jerry et je suis la souris. Maman vient m'aider !_

- Votre chauffage doit être déréglé, il fait chaud non ?

- Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. Il s'exécute puis reprend sa place.

- En fait, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait eu un malentendu lors de votre embauche.

_Cette fois c'est sûr. Je suis mort !_

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?

- Vos compétences sont bien supérieures à l'emploi que vous occupez et je souhaite vous proposer un poste de traducteur. J'ai justement besoin de renforcer le secteur juridique. De plus, j'ai pu vérifier par moi-même ce matin à quel point vous êtes sociable, je pense que vous ferez un malheur avec nos clients, bien qu'ils soient plus conventionnels que vos amis.

- Hein ? Duo est complètement perdu, non seulement il n'est pas viré mais on lui propose un emploi plus intéressant et mieux rémunéré. Mais c'est pas vrai, il fait toujours aussi chaud, en fait ce n'est pas le chauffage, c'est LUI le problème !

- Bien sur, je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition…

- NON !

- Vous refusez ?

- NON, j'accepte, pas besoin de réfléchir !

- Et bien, je suis ravi de notre future collaboration…

Il a presque murmuré le dernier mot en se rapprochant beaucoup trop au goût de Duo qui sent d'étranges papillons se répandre dans son estomac.

- Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur Maxwell, vous semblez fébrile, vous êtes souffrant ?

_Non Ducon, c'est toi le problème ! Recules toi où je te saute dessus et je perd mon emploi avant même d'avoir signé mon contrat._

- Non, non pas du tout, tout va très bien et j'espère vraiment être à la hauteur du poste que vous m'offrez.

- Peut-être qu'une cigarette vous aiderait à vous détendre…

Il se penche vers la table basse, sort d'un coffret en ébène un paquet de cigarettes de la marque préférée de Duo et lui en tend une. Puis il se penche en lui frôlant la main pour lui offrir du feu. Duo se dit qu'en fait, il aurait pu l'allumer rien qu'en la posant sur ses joues qui sont sans nul doute cramoisies.

- Mais on n'a pas le droit de fumer dans les bureaux…

- Vous vous rappelez, je suis le patron, celui qui peut fumer de gros havanes sans que personne ne dise rien !

_Le chacal, il se fout de moi. Il m'a entendu ce matin, il est drôlement attentif le bougre._

- Vous ne fumez pas ?

- Non, j'aime beaucoup le tabac mais j'ai une manière très spéciale de l'apprécier !

- Ha oui ?

- Oui…

La vois d'Heero est devenue très sensuelle, il se penche vers Duo et lui prend le menton de sa main droite tandis que la gauche part se perdre sous sa natte pour lui caresser doucement le cou. Il se rapproche de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact et que de délicieux frissons les parcourent. Le baiser s'approfondit et Duo passe ses mains dans le dos d'Heero pour le rapprocher encore plus. Ils sont dans une autre dimension où plus rien n'existe en dehors de leurs langues qui se découvrent. Seul le manque d'oxygène met fin à cette étreinte. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et Heero caresse doucement la joue de Duo.

- J'aime beaucoup le tabac quand il a ton goût.

- Je trouve finalement que tu n'es pas si classe que ça en jean !

**FIN**

Oui, je sais (soupir), le manque de tabac peut entraîner de graves délires dont je viens d'être victime.

Note : pour les non parisiens, la rue Saint Denis est situé dans le quartier des Halles et à l'époque où les Halles n'étaient pas encore à Rungis (à la place, il y a aujourd'hui les magasins du forum des halles), il y avait une vie nocturne très importante et cette rue était aussi célèbre que Pigalle pour ses prostituées. Aujourd'hui, il y a bcp de sex shop et il reste encore quelques prostituées. Le quartier a bcp perdu ce coté populaire qui faisait son charme mais si on observe bien, on peut encore le voir. C'est ce qui explique la remarque de Heero au début.

Merci d'être passé par là !


End file.
